


Prompt #38

by Ambros



Series: Tumblr Prompts [39]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambros/pseuds/Ambros
Summary: “Alexander,” Magnus says, slowly, a knowing smirk curling the corner of his lips, “Do you have a crush on Jon Snow?”





	Prompt #38

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the anon who prompted on Tumblr: "Prompt Alec and Magnus watching a tv show like game of thrones or somthing. And Alec finds one of the characters really attractive", hopefully you'll like this :3  
> Let me know!

It's fairly rare for Magnus to be the one who gets home later – it's usually Alec who'll be in his office until someone calls Magnus to drag him back home.

Nevertheless, it _does_ happen, from time to time, that Magnus gets home after Alec, and, when that happens, it's an unspoken rule that Magnus will have control over the remote. Not that they watch TV that often, actually, most of the time they keep it as background noise for slow, lazy, sleepy kisses on the couch before they move on to the bedroom, but sometimes, when they're too worn out, Magnus will rest his head in Alec's lap and let him comb his fingers through his hair as he insults people on _Project Runway_.

Who gets control over the remote is, actually, simple formality, since Alec has no idea what's on TV ninety-nine percent of the time, and the only things he knows of are thanks to Magnus and, regrettably, Simon. So when the remote is in his control – which is, ninety percent of the time – he ends up giving it to Magnus and nodding at whatever Magnus has chosen while he's already kissing his neck.

Long story short, Magnus controls the remote.

Alec doesn't mind. He doesn't get the whole TV shows thing. He also spent half of the Harry Potter movies pointing out every single thing that didn't make sense – _a lot –_ and he's been, since then, banned from watching movies with Simon. He's pretty content to sit on the couch and run his fingers through Magnus' hair.

Except that tonight's TV show doesn't look half bad. There is too much violence for Alec's taste – he gets enough of that in his everyday life, thank you very much – but it's intriguing enough to hold his attention. Granted, he doesn't know who any of the characters are, but he doubts anyone does. He's counted eleven different characters so far, and it's only been fifteen minutes since the episode started.

Plus, there is – well. There's one character. Who's pretty – _hot_ , there, he admitted it, he finds him hot, no need to make a big deal out of it. It's fine, he likes men, he's bound to find some men attractive. No need to freak out about it. _Right_?

Except that Magnus notices – because of course he does.

He turns his head to glance inquisitively at him: “I don't want to sound like a dick,” he says, “but you stopped petting my hair.”

Alec snorts, still half distracted, and resumes petting Magnus' hair. He brushes his fingers against his cheek because he doesn't realize Magnus hasn't turned his head yet, and is now looking at him with his eyebrows raised.

“Sorry,” he mutters, the tips of his ears turning red as the character reappears on the screen, and Magnus starts glancing between the TV and Alec's increasingly frustrated expression.

“Alexander,” Magnus says, slowly, a knowing smirk curling the corner of his lips, “Do you have a crush on Jon Snow?”

“Who?” the most nervous chuckle in history leaves his lips, “I have no idea what you're talking about. That's ridiculous. I wouldn't have a crush on anyone who isn't you, let alone a fictional character.”

Magnus' smirk just widens: “Because it's fine if you do, you know. There's nothing wrong with thinking someone else is hot.”

Alec's hands still in Magnus' hair as he frowns down at him: “Does this mean you find _someone else_ hot?”

“Well, yes.”, Magnus shrugs, his shoulders digging in Alec's thighs, “But I also think you are the hottest, most perfect thing to ever walk this planet, so it's pretty irrelevant who I find simply _hot_.”

“Oh,” Alec resumes his combing duties, a delicious warmth spreading in his chest, “That's – yeah. That's how I feel too.”

Magnus smirks: “So you think Jon Snow is hot.”

Alec groans and steals the pillow from under Magnus' head to hide behind it. “Leave me alone.”

“No, that's okay,” Magnus says, held back chuckle clear in his voice as he sits on Alec's legs, knees on either side of his thighs, “We can work with that, I've lived in London, I can do a British accent,” he says, actually working a cockney accent in his words, “ _Winter is coming_ and all of that.”, but he's laughing as he tries to take the pillow from Alec's hands, and Alec lets it fall in his lap and presses his hands against his face: “Oh, I _hate_ you,” he groans as Magnus keeps laughing: “I bet I've just given you the most confusing boner of your life.”

“You know what,” Alec says, letting his hands fall on the pillow in his lap, awkwardly squished between him and Magnus, “I was kidding. There are _so many_ hot _dudes_ out there who are definitely more amazing than you, I'll go look for them right now – ”

But then Magnus' lips are pressed against his as they both smile and he kind of forgets the point he was trying to make, even if Magnus keeps chuckling as he repeats the words _hot dudes_ like it's the most hilarious thing he's ever heard.

  


  


  



End file.
